The Prince and the Tyrant
by AutobotV
Summary: Optimus Prime is a young Iaconia Prince who wishes that the war between his people and the Kingdom of Kaonol would end. After getting whisked away by the cruel Tyrant of Kaonol he tries to persaude him to stop the war even if it costs him his innocence.
1. Chapter 1

**I also wrote this for Murr-Miay over on DA! There is going to be mech on mech action in the next chapter but for now it's the intro! WARNING! THIS FIC WILL CONTAIN MECHXMECH ACTION! If you don't like don't read!You have been warned!**

* * *

**The Prince and the Tyrant**

Long ago in a distant land there existed two great kingdoms. One of the kingdoms known as Iaconia was ruled by the kind yet firm King Ultra Magnus who was respected by his people and loved by his children. The other Kingdom known as Kaonol was ruled by the great and terrible Emperor Megatron who was feared by everyone for his cruel nature and lust for combat yet he was respected by a majority of his people. Both kingdoms were rich and great, filled with many different people who looked up to their rulers and were blessed with good land and good homes. King Ultra Magnus lived happily in his great palace with his many brides and his many children. In Iaconia law it did state that the King was allowed to have as many brides as he wanted so that they would bless him with many children. Emperor Megatron enjoyed his rule over his Kingdom as he hunted on the great plains with his comrades and got drunk every night with his friends. He did not yet have a bride but he would soon look for one. For many eons these two Kingdoms had lived together in perfect harmony...until one day.

During a hot yet breezy day an old hunter who lived in the Kingdom of Iaconia, and was a good friend of the King, went out hunting. Without realizing it he had wandered into Kaonol territory and caught a wild petro-boar. He killed it, skinned it and took it back to Iaconia as a gift to the King. He didn't know that the Emperor's watchmen had seen him and they reported it to their Lord. Angered, Emperor Megatron ordered that the hunter be brought to him to be punished for hunting on his land without his permission. Under the cover of the night Kaonol's elite guards infiltrated the Kingdom of Iaconia and broke into the house of the hunter who was taken back to the Kingdom of Kaonol to await his punishment. When King Ultra Magnus heard of this he demanded that the hunter be returned. Emperor Megatron decided to obey the King's wishes and did indeed return the hunter...minus his head.

Angered that his old friend had been brutally killed King Ultra Magnus declared war on the Kingdom of Kaonol for their cruel and unjust way of life and so that Emperor Megatron would pay for his crime. The Emperor found this amusing and decided to accept King Ultra Magnus's challenge and go to war against the Kingdom of Iaconia and claim it for his own. Since that day the two Kingdoms had fighting each other for dominance over each other and neither side were planning on giving up. Their armies grew to gigantic sizes and their battles became great and terrible that they scarred the Earth they fought on. The King refused to back off and the Emperor refused to bow down to him. Both rulers were bent on destroying each other. That was how the Great War was born.

The Great War had lasted for many centuries with each side suffering both loses and fatalities. Even though the war was scarring their land and many brave soldiers were lost, both sides grew incredibly stubborn and refused to give up believing that they were fighting for the right reasons. During one of the great battles the King defeated and took one of the Emperor's most loyal and beloved subjects, Commander Starscream, prisoner. The Commander had killed many soldiers and even tortured them in brutal ways that he had become both feared and hated. Because of his crimes he was publicly executed within the Kingdom of Iaconia. After hearing this Emperor Megatron made a vow to King Ultra Magnus that he will take his most precious treasure and keep it all to himself so that he would never see it again. To this day the vow still haunts the King of Iaconia yet still he fought believing that if he continued fighting he would win.

* * *

As the stars twinkled in the night sky and the people in the city below were celebrating a recent victory in the Great War a young Prince laid on his berth as he gazed out the window into the star filled sky. The music from the streets was faint but loud enough for him to hear and the beautiful and calm melodies that entertained the guests in the palace courtyard wandered up and filled his bedroom sweet music. The chatter and laughter of the guests mingled in with the music to create a unique sound and it was somewhat relaxing to listen to. Even though he should be celebrating with them he really wasn't in the mood. It wasn't that he didn't want to...it was mainly because he didn't really support the war. He may be an Iaconia Prince, the son of the King who declared the war but he couldn't stand the violence and the death. Hearing the cries of wives and children crying for their dead husbands and fathers. Smelling the blood that stained the soldiers armour. Seeing more young men being encouraged to join the battle. He was also afraid that every time that his father and older brother would go to fight in a battle he would never see them again. All he wanted was for the war to end.

He sighed as he rolled over trying to get these thoughts out of his mind. He had a habit of thinking too much. He wondered what his younger brothers and sister were up to. His father had many brides and because of that he had a lot of brothers and somehow ended up with only one sister. He suddenly heard giggling and peering out of his window he saw his baby brother, Bumblebee, chasing after his older brother, Blurr. He smiled gently as he watched the two of them play as their laughter filled the garden, glad that they were still too young to understand what was happening in the world around them. They were suddenly interrupted by a young pretty girl, who happened to be the only sister the young Prince had, known as Arcee. She smiled sweetly at her two younger brothers and began to lead them away back to the party. Looking out further into the garden he could see that Rodimus was practicing his archery skills with his younger brother Hot Shot. They were showing off to a small crowd of people who had come to the party and they seemed to be having fun.

He could hear his older brother's laughter and sighed. Sentinel loved to go around these things and brag about how great he was when fighting his battles. He was the eldest child of King Ultra Magnus and therefore the heir to the throne. Since he was going to be the next king and was seen as a war hero by his people he started to develop an annoying habit of going around and telling everyone how great he was. He even picked on his younger brothers, telling him that they were pathetic compared to him. He even made Bumblebee cry once. The young Prince sighed as he recalled that day when he found Sentinel picking on his baby brother. He ended up telling Sentinel off but the arrogant Prince just laughed and called him a cowardly wimp before walking off.

It wasn't that he didn't want to fight he just didn't really see the point of all this bloodshed. This whole war started because the two Kingdom's overreacted over a hunting incident. He did admit that what the Emperor of Kaonol did was incredibly brutal but still...the whole could of been solved diplomatically and without the need for bloodshed. Now it was just battle after battle after battle with no end in sight. He had once pleaded with his father to start negotiating with the Emperor but the King said that Emperor Megatron would not stop until his people were enslaved, his children slaughtered and the Kingdom made his. He had to fight on for their Kingdom's sake.

As he lay there in his berth thinking about many things and listening to the music and mindless chatter of the people enjoying the party there was a knock at the door. Sitting up he answered, saying it was alright for whoever it was to enter. The door opened and in walked the King of Iaconia Ultra Magnus looking as proud and wise as he alsways had. He was carrying the Kingdom's ledgendary hammer and wore a dark blue cloak that hung from his shoulders and trailed to the floor behind him. The clock was fastened around his strong neck with a large gold crest with the Royal Family emblem imprinted on it. Even though he was old in age he was still a handsome warrior King who was loved by his people. Yet he was now bearing a concerned face filled with worry. He looked down at his son and sighed.

'Optimus my child, why are you not celebrating with us? With have won a great victory today meaning we are one step closer to victory.'

The Young Prince sighed as his father stood over him with a worried look.

'I am sorry father but I just don't feel like it. Besides every time I attend one of these parties I end up with a line of suitors behind me.'

It wasn't the main reason wanted to go but it was one of them. Young Prince Optimus was envied by all of his siblings, including Sentinel, for being so charming and beautiful. Even though he was a male he was blessed with perfectly dark thin waist and a nicely shaped aft that was begging to be groped. He had long silver legs and an almost feminine face that made men drool at the sight of it. He had been approached by many suitors in the past for his hand but he turned them all down since he was interested in becoming anyones bride. Once he had been mistaken for a girl and Sentinel had teased him about it for a whole month. He wasn't ashamed with the way he looked, he just wished that they would leave him alone. The old King smiled as Optimus started to complain about why he hated getting approached by perverted suitors.

'I understand my child but I was deeply concerned when I did not see you. Your younger brothers and sister were asking for you.'

Optimus smiled and then hopped off his berth to strech his legs. The King blushed slightly when he saw what his son was wearing. He was wearing a light blue transparent silk cloth than hanged from his hips that was (sort of) hiding his blue under-garment that was wrapped round his hips by a golden ring right below his navel. He also wore a matching silk cloak that was loosley wrapped under his red chest and it was held together with a gold emblem with the Iaconia Insignia imprinted on it. His upper arms were decorated with ribbons along with his thighs and he had silver beads decorating his blue legs and helm. He looked just as noble as any Iaconia Prince and to be perfectly honest compared to what his brothers and sister wore he was just plain looking. Even Senetinel walked around covered in armour and ridiculous gold jewels that covered his body and Rodimus pretty much walked around wearing nothing but strands of ribbons. If young Rodimus was only a few years older it would be him getting all the attention from the suitors...not that he didn't anyway.

The young Prince chuckled when he noticed his father's flushed face. He guessed he still wasn't used to the fact that this was how Iaconian Prince's dressed even though in his younger life he must of been one too. Then again the idea of seeing his father dressed like this even in his younger days made him shudder at the thought. He was just thankful there weren't any pictures of him in his youth around the palace. Once the King had regained his composure he smiled back at his son before taking a seat in a nearby chair.

'Optimus I know you hate the war and believe me I hate it as much as you do. I regretted that day I suddenly declared war on that blasted Tyrant but I was so blinded with rage after the way he killed my dear friend and insulted me in such a way I acted on instinct instead of listening to my mind. I would try to make peace with him but he made it very clear that he would not stop until this Kingdom and everyone in it burns to the ground. I have no choice but to continue fighting until we pushed him into a corner and make him listen to our demands. I only want whats best for the Kingdom and my children.'

The old King sighed as he recalled the vow that the Emperor made to him and looked to his son with worried optics. The young Prince flopped back down on his berth and looked back at his father wondering why he looked so worried. Ultra Magnus tried to force a smile on but ever since he heard what the Emperor of Kaonol promised him on the battlefield he began to worry about all of his children. His children were his most prized treasures and he loved them dearly. They were worth all the gold in both Kingdoms. To keep them safe he ordered an elite guard to watch the child they were assigned to. He loved his children so much it would kill him if he lost one of them. However out of all his children he loved the young Prince Optimus the most. He was the second eldest and unlike his older brother he didn't care about fame and glory. He wanted peace and for the people to live happy lives. He would make a good king but Sentinel was of course next in line for the throne.

Optimus yawned slightly and smiled gently.

'Don't worry about me father. Now go back to the party and have fun. I'll be OK...Ironhide is coming to play a game of chess with me in a bit.'

That made the King feel a little better. Ironhide was the elite guard who was assigned to keep an optic on Prince Optimus and he was one of his strongest warriors. As long as he was around he knew that his most precious son would be safe. He decided to take his son's advice and return to the party. He stood up to leave but before he left he placed a small kiss on his son's blue helm before leaving the young Prince all alone. Optimus smirked as his father left. He could be such a worrywort sometimes but it did show that he cared.

Time passed and at long last Ironhide appeared with the chess set. The music was still playing and the people were still cheering and the young Prince was trying to beat the old warrior at the game of chess he was loosing. The red warrior laughed as he used his black knight to knock over the white bishop and the Prince pouted. He wasn't always this bad but his mind kept wandering off to ponder about the war. How long would it last? How many more soldiers must die before the Emperor of Kaonol was satisfied? What was this Emperor Megatron like? He had heard stories that he was as tall as giant and as monstrous as a beast. His optics were the colour of blood and his body was as silver as the moon. He could slaughter a group of men with one swing of his sword and he sent soldiers running with his terrible war cry. Sentinel was even too afraid to face him in battle and when King Ultra Magnus fought him he almost lost an arm and a leg. The young Prince wondered what he was like. Was he really as big and as terrible as they say?

Ironhide made another small victory cheer when he managed to take out the young Prince's white knight with his queen. Optimus just sighed as yet another one of his chess pieces were taken by the old red warrior and added to his small collection of fallen chess pieces. He didn't normally loose like this but because his mind continued to wander off Ironhide was winning easy. The old red warrior seemed very pleased with himself as he claimed another one of the Prince's pieces. If there was one thing that Ironhide loved it was winning any battle that was thrown at him, even board games. It was then realized that Ironhide used to fight on the battlefields alongside his father. Maybe he had seen Emperor Megatron and knew what he was really like.

'Sir Ironhide? You've fought many battles with my father have you not?'

The old red warrior looked up with a surprised look on his face. He was not used to having the young Prince talk about battles and brawls since he knew too well that Prince Optimus hated violence as much as the Great War. However he saw a spark of curiosity in his bright blue optics and for some reason he could not ignore it. Letting out a tired sigh and forgetting all about the game of chess that he was winning, the old red warrior began to talk about his time on the front lines.

'It's true your Highness. I fought alongside your father against the forces of Kaonol. I remember the good times and the bad times. The cries of our solideirs. The heat of the battle. The desire to destroy our enemy. The need to win. It all felt like second nature to me. But...why do you ask?'

The young Prince sat up slightly and hoped that the old warrior wouldn't be so shocked to hear what he wanted to ask.

'Well...you must have fought against Emperor Megatron, right? What was he like?'

Ironhide's face was suddenly filled with dread as well as horror.

'W-why do want to know what that Tyrant is like?' he asked in a horrified tone.

Optimus sighed for deep down he knew this was how Ironhide would react. Nobody ever liked to talk about the Emperor of Kaonol. All he heard were whispers and gossip. They said he was as tall as a giant. With blood red optics and a body as silver as the moon. He could wipe out a battalion of soldiers with one swing of his blade. His battle cry would make even the bravest of men tremble and he devoured the sparks of his victims. He was a monster. A cannibal. A demon. He had heard all these stories about him but the young Prince wasn't stupid. They were just exaggerating about some powerful warrior who could be the only one with the power to stop the war. He just had to know what he was really like if he wanted any hope that this war could end. He looked up at the old warrior and pleaded with him through his optics.

'Please Sir Ironhide. I just want to know what the Emperor is really like. You've seen him so you must know!'

Ironhide grumbled slightly and scratched his helm. He couldn't say no to those optics that begged him to tell his story about the Tyrant that threatened their Kingdom. It was true that he saw him in battle but there wasn't much to tell.

'You've heard the stories your Highness. He's incredbly tall and as monstorous as a demon. I remember when I first saw him I thought I was looking staright at the king of hell himself. He stood there with gigantic blade and he was surrounded with the corpses of his victims. His optics were the colour of blood and his hands almost looked the talons from a great beast. He could easily kill a group of men that came right for him with one swing of his blade and made it look like nothing. He almost killed me when I tried to face him. I still remember the way he glared at me with those red optics. It was like he was looking into my soul and eating me away bit by bit. His lust for battle is enough to make anyone tremble at the mere mention of his name and-...'

Ironhide suddenly stopped talking and his optics widened with horror. Optimus was confused that the old red warrior suddenly stopped talking. Whenever he was telling an old war story to his friends it was impossible to get him to shut up. It looked like someone had come up to him and slapped him across the face hard. The young Prince looked at him a little concerned as to why Sir Ironhide who always bore a face of pride and honer now looked like it was filled with fear and terror. Did he bring up an old memory that he longed to forget?

'Sir Ironhide? What's wrong?' asked the young Prince sitting up straight.

It was then that the young Prince noticed that a huge shadow was looming over him, almost filling the room with darkness and gave off a nasty feeling that left the young Prince feeling afraid and alone. What was causing that shadow? He was too farid to find out. He suddenly felt a nasty chill creep up along his back as if someone was trailing an icy claw up his back. His whole body began to shiver in unknown fear. The shadow that almost filled the room gave a dark and terrible feeling as if it wasn't a shadow but a monster from hell. It almost felt like he was about to get swallowed up by the darkness that surrounded him. It was then that he also noticed that Sir Ironhide wasn't looking at him but looking right behind him. The young Prince suddenly felt afraid when he realized that someone was standing behind him and whoever it was it was scaring the living Spark out of the old red warrior. Slowly and cautiously turning around he looked up to find what was causing the shadow. The last thing he saw before falling into the darkness was a tall figure, silhouetted by the moonlight and bore blood red optics that almost pierced through his Spark.

* * *

The young Prince groaned as he felt himself coming back to the realm of conscious. What had happened? Did he fall asleep after listening to Sir Ironhide's story? It wouldn't be the first time he dozed off after listening to the old warrior's tales. However he could of sworn he saw something that made his spark stop pulsing and his oil lines run cold. A dark shadow that threaten to swallow him whole. Maybe it was nothing more than a minor nightmare that meant nothing at all to him. It just merely startled him that was all. Making sure he was functioning properly he sat up slowly and massaged his helm hoping it would calm the ache in his head. However when he opened his optics to have a look around he noticed that something wasn't right.

For one these weren't his quarters. He was in another room that he did not recognize and lying in someone else's berth. Also the furniture, the decorations, the colour and the smell...it was all foreign to him. He had never seen any of these strange crafts before. A room like this could not have existed in the palace he would of known about it. So if he wasn't in the palace then where was he? He sat up and looked around, he was now fully alert and trying to figure out what was going on. Was Sentinel trying to play another prank on him? But if it was how did he acquire all these strange objects. In fact would Sentinel go that far just to tease him?

His Spark was now pulsing hard and fast within his chassis and he stood up trying to make sense of where he was. This wasn't the palace he knew that and he knew that Sentinel was just to dam lazy to pull off a prank like this on him. So what was going on and where was he? As he continued to gaze around the room he heard the sound of heavy footfalls that were getting louder and closer. Before he could even determined who they belonged to the door to the chamber opened and in walked a pair of guards that the young Prince did not recognize. Their armour was different, their frames were strange and they did not show Optimus any sign of respect. They stood either side of the door way to allow someone else to enter and as he walked into the light young Optimus suddenly felt weak in the knees.

'I see that you are awake my dear little prince.'

The mech that had entered was incredibly tall and quite literally towered over the young prince. His frame was the colour of dull silver and his optics were the colour of bright garnets. He bore a dark red clock that hung over his shoulders and it almost looked like a river of blood flowing from his back.. It was almost like he was in the presence of the devil himself and he had come to devour his very soul. The young Prince staggered backwards as the gigantic mech stood before him. Although he was terrifying and gave off an aura of death Optimus could not help but think that he was so...captivating to look at. He couldn't explain it nor could he take his optics off him. It was like he was looking at a fine piece of artwork and he couldn't look away in fear it would disappear. Who was this mech that was looked so terrifying yet gave him this strange feeling he never felt before?

The tall mech sneered down at the young Prince and stepped forward, cupping his chin and forcing him to look up at him. The sudden action made the young Prince snap out of his trance and he jumped back, slapping the hand that had touched him. The tall silver mech smirked as Optimus glared up at him in anger. The whole thing seemed very amusing to him.

'How dare you touch an Iaconia Prince in such a manner!' he hissed.

Instead of getting an apology the tall mech just laughed and stepped forward invading the young Prince's personal space even more. Optimus was both confused and angry whislt the tall mech just continued to look down at him. Why was this mech treating him in such a manner? Had he no respect for the royal family? Who was he anyway? Before he could even begin demanding answers for his many questions the tall mech suddenly spoke.

'Forgive me my dear little Prince...I was just admiring the beauty of my guest.'

Guest? He was his guest? That did explain the change of scenery but it didn't explain where he was. He didn't even remember leaving the palace. Also the big question he wanted answered was who was this mech who was acting so very rude towards him.

'Stop looking at me in such a disrespectful manner and tell me who you are and where I am!'

The tall silver mech chuckled again and made a another small bow.

'You fainted before I had the chance to introduce myself. I'm sure you've heard of me my dear little Prince. I am Lord Megatron...Emperor of Kaonol.'

The moment he uttered that name and that title Optimus suddenly felt a wave of horror wash over him. At first he thought he was just teasing him just to see him scared but he detected no lie in that sentence. Did he mean that HE was the murderous demon who could kill a wave of soldiers with one swing of his sword? That HE was the terror of Kaonol? The one who showed no mercy to his victims and killed for the sheer pleasure of it? The Warlord of Kaonol? That was who he was? He almost fell over from the shock of hearing the identity of the mech before him. The tall silver mech just continued to smirk as he watched the smaller mech trembled before him.

'What's the matter little Prince? Lost your voice?'

He had indeed lost his voice. Even though his lips were apart he could not utter a single word. This couldn't be real! This can't be real! If this mech was indeed the Warlord Megatron from Kaonol...then...did that mean...? Looking around once more in the room he was in he knew that the furniture and the architecture wasn't that of Iaconia origin. The two guards before him didn't even look like Iaconia's nor did they dress like them...that could only mean that he wasn't in Iaconia...but...could that mean...no...it couldn't...could it?

'W-where...where am I?' he demanded with a small voice.

The tall silver mech let out another chuckle.

'Haven't you already figured it out my dear little Prince? You are within my Kingdom of Kaonol and you are a guest in my palace...you are far away from home my dear Prince.'

* * *

OH NOES! The poor little Prince! The next and final chapter will come up soon and there WILL be ACTION in it! I promise!


	2. Chapter 2

**I also wrote this for Murr-Miay over on DA! WARNING! MATURE RATING! THIS FIC WILL CONTAIN MECHXMECH ACTION! THAT MEANS ROBOTS HAVING SEX! If you don't like don't read!You have been warned!**

* * *

**The Prince and the Tyrant Part 2**

The young Iaconian Prince sat on a small couch within his prison unsure of what to do. A few weeks had passed since he had been captured by the Kaonol Emperor Megatron and locked up in this small but beautifully decorated room. Whilst he was listening to Sir Ironhide's war story Lord Megatron had somehow snuck into the palace grounds and climbed up to his bedroom's balcony. When Sir Ironhide saw him he was in shock and when Optimus spotted him he fainted. Before the Kaonol Emperor could grab the young Prince Sir Ironhide tried to fight back but Megatron easily defeated him and then whilst the rest of the Iaconia's enjoyed their little party he snuck away into the night with his prize.

He gloated to the young Prince later that he knew the snobby Iaconia's would throw a stupid party for their pathetic victory and that they would be too joyful to notice the Emperor himself sneaking through the shadows of their city. He even bribed a few Iaconian soldiers into getting the palace layout so he knew where to look and where to avoid. Optimus was still in shock to learn that he had been captured by the Emperor of Kaonol himself but once he overcame it he demanded to know why did Megatron come after him? He wasn't the heir to the throne and he wasn't a soldier he met in battle so why him? Megatron just sneered and answered him in a deep and threatening tone.

'The reason I took you away from the luxury of your home my dear little Prince is because your father took away the one thing that I desired most in all my Kingdom! I promised the good King that because of what he took from me I would take what he valued most in this accursed world and lock it away so that he may never see it again...and from what I learnt YOU my dear little Prince are his most favourite child!'

Optimus knew that this was true but he didn't go round bragging about it to his siblings. However what really concerned him right now was that when his father discovered what had happened it would only fuel his desire to continue fighting this terrible war...fueled on hatred and vengeance. At this rate the war would continue for an eternity.

'Don't you see what you have done! When my father finds out he'll want to destroy your kingdom even more! Because of what you've done the bloodshed will never stop and peace will never come between our two kingdoms!'

Lord Megatron scoffed at the young mech's plea.

'Then let him come...I'll be waiting with a razor sharp blade or two to slice off his head and place it on a pike for all to see!'

That threat made poor Optimus so upset that he almost began to cry. Megatron just sneered at him and left him alone in his prison. At first the young Prince could only dread what the Tryant of Kaonol was going to do to him. He had heard the stories about how he tortured his victims and made them beg for death. However Megatron didn't do any of this things. Instead he would pop in every now and then and try and force him to talk with him. Optimus would just look away and wait for him to leave. When Megatron did leave he would just sneer at Optimus reminding him that there was no way out of his palace. He would send a guard every evening to ask if he would like to attend dinner with the Emperor and every time Optimus refused. He didn't want to eat his meals in front of the monster who took him from his home. When he said no the guard would disappear and later return with a small tray of food. Megatron clearly did not want him to starve. The young Prince barely touched it since the worry of what his family was going through with him gone. Bumblebee and Blurr were probably crying along with Arcee who would of course try her best to keep her younger brothers happy. Rodmius would throw a fit and try to save him only to be held back by the guards. Sentinel was probably going on that he'll be fine but would secretly worry about him. Ultra Magnus...his father...was probably turning all his bitter sadness into pure hatred for Emperor Megatron and probably planning a full scale attack.

He sighed miserably as these thoughts wandered around in his head. Lord Megatron had kidnapped him because his father had executed his most beloved Commander and now because of what the Tyrant had done his father would just find another way to get revenge. It was going to be a never ending battle of vengeance with the war on top of it. At this rate the two Kingdoms would destroy each other over vengeance. He sighed and climbed off the couch to walk over to the barred windows. looking out the stained glass he could see the vast city of Kaonol and it's people walk about trying to get by. He was once told that the Kaonol's wanted nothing but to continue the war but he overheard the guards outside his room talk about their own families. Apparently many of Kaonol's citizen's wished the war would end just as the Iaconian's but dare not beg to their ruler. Some of the soldier's wanted to go back to farming or work normal jobs but until the war ended they were doomed to die as soldiers.

That wasn't the only thing he had heard through the thin door. Apparently Lord Megatron also grew tired of the war but was too stubborn and angry with King Ultra Magnus to sign a truce. Megatron loved fighting and when he was angry he vented it all out by going to battle. Kaonol's were violent by nature which explained why they had a fight-to-the-death arena in the center of the city. Megatron would go and watch the fights and even participate if he felt like it but lately he had been too busy to attend even a grudge match. Also he had yet to find a bride. According to Kaonol customs the Emperor's bride must be untouched and able to bear children. So far Megatron hadn't found one that met the Kaonol standards nor his own. Kaonol was just full of problems just like Iaconia.

Optimus left the view from the window to ponder what to do. What could he do? He couldn't escape and even if he could he had no idea how to get out the palace and how to navigate out of the foreign city. Plus those guards would just hunt him down and drag him back. But now that he thought about it...should he escape? He was a "guest" of the Emperor of Kaonol who practically held the war in his hands. If he could somehow convince the Tyrant to meet with his father and speak with him...then maybe...just maybe...they would agree to end the war! He had to somehow convince Megatron to meet with his father and agree to a truce. This was the chance of a lifetime and he had to take advantage of it. He had to convince Megatron to listen to him. Even if that meant dining with him.

Knowing what he must do he mentally prepared himself as evening came. Lord Megatron was a battle hardend mech who liked to hold a grudge so he had to be extra careful what he said around him. As eveing came the guard once again entered his room to ask what he asked every time he came.

'Would his highness be joining Lord Megatron this evening?' he asked in a boring tone.

He was expecting the answer to be no but to his surprise Optimus answered,

'Yes I will.'

The guard looked up with a surprised look on his face.

'B-beg your pardon?'

'I said I will attend a meal with Lord Megatron,' repeated Optimus using his strong and strict toned voice that even made Sentinel tremble at the sound.

The guard quickly nodded and ran off. Moments later he returned and ushered Optimus to follow him.

'Don't try to run...the palace is heavily guarded so there's no escape!'

Optimus said nothing but followed the guard through the corridors of the Kaonol palace. This was the first time he had been out of his room and he had to admit even though the architecture look a little dark and almost Gothic it was still charming to look at. Purple drapes hung from the ceiling and almost every wall he passed was decorated with beautifully crafted weapons. He was curious about the history of these tools of war but he had to put all that aside for the main goal of stopping this war his land was suffering from. When they finally arrived in the dining hall Optimus was a little surprised to find it empty. There was a table in the center of the room with two chairs and two places set ready for the meal that was to come. The tableware was made up of fine silver and even the goblets were encrusted with beautiful jewels. There was a roaring fire at the far end of the room to keep the room well heated and above it's mantle was the crest of the Kaonol kingdom.

Before he could even ask where Megatron was the guard said, 'Wait here,' and left. Optimus looked around the room once more to find that he was all alone and sighed. Could he really do this? Convince the Tyrant of Kaonol to end the war that had been going on for centuries? Clenching his fists he knew that no matter what...whatever the cost...he had to stop the war. He no longer wanted to live in fear that his father or brother would die out in the battlefield...he no longer wanted to hear the cries of wives, sons and daughters. He wanted a world where their kingdoms lived in peace. To have that he was willing to sacrifice anything.

As tried to relax and build up the courage to face the Tyrant he suddenly felt a pair of heavy hands rest on his frail shoulders. His Spark almost stopped pulsing from the surprise and he began to tremble when he heard a deep voice speaking from behind him.

'So the little Prince has finally decided to join me for dinner. Did you grow tired of being up there all alone?'

Optimus looked up to see Lord Megatron looking at down at him with his amused red optics. The young Prince gently forced his way out of Megatron's grip and stepped back to give him and the Tyrant some space. He was as tall as ever and already Optimus was loosing the courage to speak with him. No. No he had to be brave...for his people...for his father...he had to be brave.

'I only came becuase I wished to speak with you!' he said, making sure he didn't sound like a terrified infant as he spoke.

The Kaonol Emperor just smirked and offered Optimus a seat at the table.

'Oh there'll be plenty time for talking my dear little Prince...but for now we eat.'

The young Prince decided to obey and took a seat at the table. Megatron sat opposite him and smirked as Optimus tried to act calm and composed. A few moments later a couple of servants entered and placed delicious looking food on the table. The young Prince had to admit that it all look wonderful and made his mouth water. He was used to eating small meals back home with his family. Since he had so many siblings he would either eat alone in his room or attend dinner with his father and a handful of his brothers. After their goblets were filled with fine Energon wine the two servants left leaving the young Prince and the Tyrant alone once again.

Megatron just smirked and took a gulp from his goblet. Optimus just sat there feeling nervous once again. He picked up a fork and began to slowly eat his Petro-Boar steak. It seemed to amused the Kaonol Emperor that the young Prince was eating like a nervous little mech in front of him. Poor Optimus just felt nervous every time he looked up to see those blood red optics looking at him. For a while nothing was said between them. The young Prince clenched his fists once again. He had to do this. For the sake of their Kingdoms. Taking in a deep breath he looked up and spoke.

'Lord Megatron I wish to talk to you about-...'

'About meeting with your father and negotiate about ending the war?'

The Tyrant had cut him off quite suddenly and Optimus was surprised that he had predicated what he wanted to ask of him. The Tyrant just smirked at the young Prince's surprised expression and picked up a handful of Ener-Grapes with his dark hand.

'I had a feeling that's why you decided to attend dinner with me. I have heard from my reliable sorces that you were always begging to your father to come and speak with me about ending the war.'

Optimus said nothing but looked at the Emperor of Kaonol hoping that he would listen. Megatron however just sneered and leaned back in his chair.

'I find it ironic that the son of the mech who dared challenge me to war is begging for me to end it. I admit that I grow tired of the same battle I face everyday but then your cowardly father had the nerve to execute my second in command publicly without so much as negotiating his freedom with me! So tell me my dear little Prince? Why should I agree to peace when it was he who dared challenge me and took away one of my prized soldiers?'

His tone began to deepen and sound even more threatening. Optimus was shaking where he sat but he wasn't going to back down now. He had to take this chance no matter what.

'Nothing good will come of this! Our land is being scarred and lives are being thrown away! If you care for your people at all that you must understand that-'

'The only thing that we Kaonol's care about is our pride! Without pride we are nothing but worthless scum with meaningless lives. You think any of my people would respect me if I suddenly decided to end the war without getting a prize? That I should just stop? If I do that then the pride of my fallen men would be in vain! No...I will not end this war until King Ultra Magnus is defeated or he surrenders! You are wasting your time my dear little Prince.'

The last sentence was filled with so much anger and spite that he crushed the Ener-grapes in his hands and let the juices drip from his dark servos. The young Prince felt a wave of defeat crash over him as Megatron began to chew away at his Ener-grapes he didn't crush. Was this whole thing pointless after all? The Tyrant wasn't going to agree to negotiations unless he got some sort of trophy. A prize from the war. Something to remind his people of what he gained through it. A sudden thought hit him and he looked up at the Warlord again.

'W-what about me? I am the King's most cherised child and an Iaconian Prince!'

The Tyrant now looked at Optimus with a curious gaze and he dropped the Ener-grapes to pick up his goblet. As he swirled the fine Energon around in the silver chalice he smirked as the young Prince looked at him with determined blue optics.

'What exactly are you saying my dear Prince?'

Optimus felt his Spark pulse quite fast. He was scared with what he was about to offer but he had to do it.

'You...you can have me as your trophy...end the war and you can keep me!'

For a moment Megatron said nothing but looked at the young Prince with his burning red optics. It was like he was trying to crack him open with his spark crushing gaze.

'Now why would I want you as a trophy? I was planning on keeping you here for a while just to see how angry that old Iaconian King can get before sending you back to him after I...made an example out of you...and even if I do decide to keep you as my prize what possible use would you have for me?'

That line made the young Prince nervous. It was almost like the Tyrant was trying to get him to say something he didn't want to say and he had a small idea what it was. He wasn't a fighter nor was he skilled with anything else but writing and playing chess. Lord Megatron had no use for anyone with these skills. There was only one option and even though he was terrified to take it he knew it had to be done. making sure he didn't sound like a scared little infant he suddenly asked,

'I...I heard you were looking for a bride.'

The moment he said that Megtaron suddenly halted drinking from his goblet. For a moment or two he didn't move or say anything. The only noise Optimus could hear was the pulsing of his own Spark. He wasn't used to Kaonol customs and was a little worried that he might of offended the Emperor. Then at long last the Tyrant slowly removed the goblet from his lips and placed it back down on the table. He then rested his head on his hands as he looked at the young Prince with a new expression that made Optimus feel a little uneasy.

'Why would that concern you?'

Primus, he was just trying to make the young Prince just say it out loud! Optimus started to feel hot for some reason and he was squeezing his small blue hands into fists out of fear.

'I...I'm not sure if I meet your standards but...I'm and both untouched and able to bear children. If you agree to end the war...to meet with my father and sign a truce...then you can have me as your bride...you will have an Iaconian Prince as your bride...your prize...so in some sense you will gain a small victory over my father.'

Optimus paused for a moment to see if the Emperor would say anything but he just sat there looking at him with an unchanged expression. it was almost like every thing he had said was going into one audio and out the other...like he didn't give a dam what the Prince was asking of him. Feeling almost desperate Optimus then stood up and almost slammed his hands onto the table.

'Please...I don't care what you do with me! I'll satisfy you every night if I must! I'll bear you hundreds of children if you want! Just please...please stop this violence!'

He couldn't believe he managed to get all that past his lips. A small part of him even began to regret he even said all that. Even his legs were beginning to tremble and he thought that any moment he was going to fall back into his chair. The Tyrant himself just smirked and slowly stood up from his seat and slowly began to make his way over to the young Prince. Optimus watched as Megatron slowly made his way over to him until he was standing right next to him. The tall silver mech once again towered over him and made the poor Iaconian Prince feel incredibly small. Then without warning he grabbed his chin and forced him to look up right into his optics.

'So let me see if I understand this correctly. You are willing to give up your innocence...stay within my kingdom as my bride and never to return to your own kingdom...pleasure me with your body every single evening...and bear me many heirs...all in exchange for peace?'

After hearing it from his own mouth Optimus suddenly began to rethink his descion. To spend the rest of his days as this Tyrant's bride? To give him all the children he wanted until he was unable to bear anymore? To never see his family ever again? However he knew that his own happiness wasn't as great as the need to save their two Kingdoms from the terrible war that would consume them all. If giving himself to this Tyrant would end it all...then he would gladly sacrifice his own happiness. Looking up at Megatron who stared down at him waiting for an answer he said,

'Yes...I will...you have my word as an Iaconian Prince.'

The silence that followed was just as bad as the as the silence before. Megatron just looked down at him with his amused expression whilst the young Prince just looked back up with pleading optics. Was he just going to shrug him off and send him back to his room without even thinking about what he said? Didn't he believe him? He gave him his word as an Iaconia Prince...or didn't that matter to the Emperor of Kaonol? Then all of sudden...Megatron began to laugh. It grew louder with every second until at long last he threw back his head and roared with laughter. It echoed across the dining hall and made the young Prince feel even more nervous than before. It was so loud that Optimus believed that his own father could of heard it all the way in Iaconia! As Megatron calmed his laughter down he tightened his grip on the young Prince's chin and literally lighted him off the floor till their faces almost met. Optimus winced and had to hold on to the Tyrant's arm to ease the strain of his throat. Once the Tyrant had stopped laughing he then looked straight into Optimus's optics and smirked.

'I have to admit dear Prince it's been a while since I met an Iaconian as bold as you. Very well then my dear little Prince let's make a deal. If you can prove yourself to be a worthy bride then I shall meet with the King and discuss peace.'

Optimus would of been smiling for joy if not for the fact that the Tyrant said he wanted him to prove himself as a bride. What did he mean by that?

'What will you have me do?'

Megatron suddenly formed a wicked smirk and Optimus suddenly yelped when he felt a large hand groping his aft.

'Quite simple really. You meet the Kaonol traditional standards...but you have yet to meet mine. What I want from you is to see how well you can perform on a berth. You have to completely submit to me and obey my every command. If you please me then I will consider meeting your father. So what say you?'

The young Prince suddenly felt nervous once again. This was no joke nor was it game. He was about to give up his whole life so that the two Kingdoms would finally live in peace with each other. If giving up his life to spend the rest of his days with this Tyrant would save hundreds if not thousands of lives then...then he would gladly take it. Looking away from those red optics that burnt his very soul he answered,

'I will do what you say...just please keep your word.'

The moment he said that he suddenly felt the Warlord crush his lips against his. Optimus was taken by surprise by the sudden action and made a muffled yelp when he parted his lips and he felt the Tyrant's large glossa slide quickly into his mouth. His whole body froze up as the Tyrant began to probe and explore his oral cavity whilst he continued to grope his aft. Normally Optimus would of fought his way out of his hold but he had to endure for his Kingdom's sake. He had never kissed anyone like this before and in a attempt to please the Tyrant he copied his actions and moved his own glossa against his. He wasn't sure he was doing it right but for some unknown reason it felt incredibly good. He even let out an embarrassing moan which made Megatron smirk against his lips. After what felt like an eternity Megatron finally pulled away allowing the dazed Prince to catch his breath. His pale blue cheeks were already slightly red and his body was beginning to heat up. Oh how fun it will be when he takes away his virginity.

Releasing his hold on the young Prince he gently lowered him to the floor where he almost stumbled backwards into his chair. The poor thing was still dazed after that little kiss and already his frame was beginning to tremble after getting a small idea of what was to come. The Tyrant just grinned wickedly at him before turning to leave.

'Why don't you finish up? My guards will escort you to my chambers when you're ready. I look forward to spending an eveing with you my dear little Prince.'

And with that the Tyrant exited the room leaving the young Prince all alone one again. Optimus was still trying to get breath back after his first experience with a kiss. That was just a small example of what was to come? The Young Prince didn't even had a clue how to...well...do it. Iaconian Prince's weren't allowed to participate in sexual acts until they were married. Sentinel wasn't yet married but Rodimus told him that he spotted their older brother sneaking off to the nearest brothel. It was right about now he wished he could speak to his elder brother and get some tips since he head no idea what he was going to be doing. He sighed and slumped on the chair hoping that it would all just come to him. He could only pray that he would be able to please the Tyrant. There was still time before he had to go and decided to take out all his worries and troubles on a large bottle of fine Energon wine, hoping that would help calm his nerves.

* * *

He still couldn't believe that he was standing outside the personnel chambers of the Emperor of Kaonol. He drunk all the wine he could before he left the dining hall and he did feel a little dizzy but he wasn't completely tipsy. The guard who escorted him knocked on the door and said with a loud voice that the Iaconian Prince was here. A few seconds later there was loud,

'Let him enter then and begone!'

The gaurd quickly opened the door and ushered the Prince to enter. At first Optimus wasn't sure if he could feel his legs at all when he knew what was going to happen once he walked in but he was able to force himself to walk into the chambers of the Tyrant of Kaonol. The door was quickly closed behind him and the young Prince knew now that there was no turning back. Walking further in he found himself in a large and uniquely decorated room. Right in front of him was a jagged designed throne with the Kaonol crest engraved into it. behind it hung dark purple drapes that made the room feel a little bit more comfortable to be in. Along the walls there were beautifully designed blades that were carefully hung up so that whoever would look at them would admire their full beauty. Optimus walked round some more till he saw another section of the room he had not seen yet. Before he could go over and take a look he suddenly felt a heavy hand rest on his shoulder.

'Glad to see you finally decided to show up.'

Optimus almost flinched when he felt those lips so close to his audios. He carefully looked round to see that he was looking right into the Tyrant's red optics. Megtaron smirked as he stood up right and then without warning he picked the young Prince up, causing him to yelp him surprise and began to carry bridal style towards the unexplored section of the room.

'Shall we then?' purred the Tyrant.

He then began to carry Optimus to the other section of the room and Optimus felt his Spark pulse even faster when he saw the large berth waiting for them. he couldn't even begin to imagine spending every night sleeping in that over sized berth. As they got closer Megatron suddenly dropped the Young Prince on the berth which earned him another yelp of surprise. As he tried to sit back up he almost squeaked out of fear when he noticed that the Tyrant was now crawling on the berth to join him. As he began to caress the young Prince's face with his dark hand Optimus made a small whine and looked up with pleading optics.

'L-look...I will do as you say...but p-please...please be g-gentle.'

Megatron couldn't help but utter a deep purr as he looked down at a slightly frightened and flushing Iaconian Prince. The fact that he had just begged to him to be gentle with him made the Tyrant want to preform every sexual act he could think of upon him. He smirked wickedly and leaned down till their faces were inches apart.

'Oh don't worry my dear little Prince. I will make sure that you will love every second of this.'

And with that he suddenly crushed his lips against the young Prince's once more and began to explore the warm cavern of his mouth with his glossa, savouring the taste and the sensation. The sudden intrusion of the other mechs glossa entering his mouth made Optimus tense up at first. He wasn't used to this sort of thing and had no idea what to do or how to react. However the moment he felt Megatron run his hands over his frame and tickle his senses with unknown jolts of delight the young Prince suddenly uttered a low and embarrassing moan. His body was beginning to heat up in a wonderful way and some parts of his body were beginning to act on their own. He couldn't help but utter another low moan which caused Megatron to pull back and look down at the flustered Prince with a grin.

'Enjoying yourself?'

Optimus couldn't help but blush as he looked up at the dangerous yet handsome Tyrant and he whimpered when he felt the Tyrant's lower body rub against his own. All these feelings and sensations were so new and so good. Something began to grow within him and he wasn't sure what it was but with each passing second it felt better than before. He couldn't explain it but it felt like he was a glass which was slowly being filled with a delicious sweet liquor and the more that filled it the more he felt like he was going to overflow with an incredibly sweet nectar. Megatron could not help but chuckle at the trembling Prince and slowly traced his glossa up his throat, nipping it slightly.

'So how does the little Prince like the taste of lust?'

Optimus tried to answer but he could barely control his voice as he spoke.

'I-I...never felt...anything l-like it!' he stammered.

The Tyrant smirked against his throat before biting down which earned him a yelp.

'I haven't even started yet my dear little Prince. Soon you'll be crying out my name and begging for more.'

That promise made the Young Prince feel both scared yet excited for some reason. The Tyrant continued to let his hands roam the beautiful body that the Prince had and began to maneuver till he was sitting between young Optimus's slightly spread legs. The young Prince had not yet noticed due to the fact he was still feeling dazed after the touches and kisses he received. He had never felt anything like this before. It was like someone put a powerful spell on him and he could not escape from it's power. His optics widened however when he felt the Tyrant's dark hands pry at his interfacing cover. He suddenly felt more afraid than he was excited and tensed up as the small piece of metal was pulled away. Megatron raised Optimus's hips slightly and looked down at the delicious looking untouched port.

'I see you weren't lying my dear little Prince. You look absolutly ravishing.'

After uttering those words he suddenly leaned forward and began to trace his glossa around the rim of the quivering port. Optimus suddenly made a loud gasp and arched his back. His whole body began to tremble harder than before and he suddenly had the urge to wrap his legs around the Tyrant's head. Megatron could only smirk as he felt Optimus buck his hips slightly. As he continued to lick the port he felt that it was starting to get wet. He nipped the edge slightly which earned him a loud but passionate cry from the young Prince. It was so fun tainting the young and untouched Prince like this. He continued to lick and nip at the port and the more he did the more fluids began to drip out.

Optimus could barely think straight. He could never imagined that the Tyrant was capable of making him feel this good. he didn't even knew it was possible to feel this good! The sensations he felt from the Tyrant's glossa were setting off a firework display of passion within him and with each explosion he made a loud cry out delight. His body was heating up fast and the glass that he was felt like it was ready to overflow with the forbidden wine. Something within him was about to go off and he couldn't control it. He clutched the sheets that lay underneath him and tried desperately not to crush his legs round the Tyrants head that was still buried between his legs.

'Ah...o-oh...aah...oh...p-primus...ahhh...I-I...ahhh.'

None of the words he was saying were making any sense. He wasn't even sure what to say. To avoid further embarrassment he tried to keep his mouth shut but it did not stop the moans and whimpers. The way that Megatron began to stab his port with that wet and slick glossa of his felt like a god-send. The Tyrant himself had never tasted anything so sweet and pure before. The sounds he made, the bittersweet taste of his fluids...it was like the gods had blessed him with a holy virgin. He had to hold tight to the young Prince's hips for he was started to buck uncontrollably...not that he minded but he wanted to savour every drop that leaked from his port.

The young Prince suddenly felt that whatever was about to go off within him the fuse for it was getting dangerously close to it's destination. His cries grew louder and he could no longer control his legs and wrapped them tightly round the Tyrant's head. His hips began to buck against the glossa that was tainting him with this beautiful sin and he found that he could no longer hold it in. Gritting his teeth he made a loud cry and arched his back till he looked like it was ready to snap. The glass that he was finally overflowed with the sweet nectar and an unexplainable sensation exploded within him.

Megatron just smirked as he practically drank the fluids that were now pouring out of the untouched port. It tasted so sweet like the fresh morning dew on a grassy meadow but as sweet as the honey from an exotic flower. He gripped Optimus's hips and waited until the poor thing relaxed. The young Prince gasped out loud and shuddered as his powerful overload came to an end. He began to pant heavily in an attempt to recover and his body began to try and cool down. He had never felt so hot yet so good like that in his entire life. As he laid back to recover Megatron finally reared his head and smirked down at the panting Prince. He wiped away a small trail of the fluid from his chin and gave Optimus's chest a small pat.

'I was hoping you were going to last longer than that...but since that was your first overload I suppose I can allow that little disapointment to slide.'

As Optimus registered the words he suddenly remembered why he was doing all this. Sitting up as best he could he looked up at the Tyrant with a pleading look in his blue optics.

'I-I'm sorry...I'll do better next time! I swear!'

The Tyrant just smirked down at the Prince and began to pat his head.

'Well then...I might just forget about it completely if you preform a...certain act for me.'

Optimus looked up a little confused as to what the Tyrant meant. However when Megatron unsheathed his big, hard and throbbing spike did the young Prince finally understood what he wanted him to do. The young Prince could only look at it with wide open optics. He hadn't exactly seen one before but looking at the one the Tyrant had he knew that this wasn't a normal sized one. He may not be experienced but he had a good idea what he had to do. Looking up at the Tyrant who just looked back waiting for him to do something the young Prince looked back at the large spike and took a deep breath. He sat up and shifted around until he was kneeling before the Emperor of Kaonol and his face was inches away from the spike. He could feel the heat radiating off it and he made him feel slightly uneasy at first. However he forced himself to remember what was a stake and gently pressed his lips against it.

He hadn't even opened his mouth and he could already taste it. He could feel it pulsating against his trembling lips and the heat it gave off was almost unreal. As he rubbed his lips against he heard the Tyrant above him give out a low growl and he suddenly placed his hand on the young Prince's helm urging him to continue. Optimus felt nervous with no experience but he couldn't stop now. Opening his lips slowly he began to ease the heated spike into his mouth, bit by bit so his delicate lips wouldn't tear. It felt so hot and it throbbed within his mouth. The further it went in the deeper and louder the growls came from the Tyrant's throat. He guessed he was doing something right and continued to ease it in. It was a big piece of mech flesh and the young Prince wasn't sure if it would all go in. It was already nearing the back of his throat and he wasn't sure if his lips could stretch any further.

The Tyrant himself just wanted to ram himself into that warm, moist and tight cavern of a mouth he had. However he decided to show mercy and wait till the young Prince adjusted to his size. It was after all his first time and he did admire him for allowing himself to be humiliated like this for the sake of his Kingdom. He didn't care so much about his own pride like certain members of his family that he could name. That wasn't the only thing he liked about the Prince. He was as gorgeous as any femme or pretty mech he'd seen, and he owned a harem of exotic beauties so he would know. He had a beautiful body and the face of an angel. It was like he was a forbidden fruit and he just plucked him from his tree and was preparing to devour him all for himself. He had already sampled a taste of his flavours and he oh so wanted to taste more. For now he just allowed himself to bask in the pleasure of feeling his spike within the warm cavern of the young Prince's mouth.

Optimus had finally eased what he could of the spike into his mouth. The dam thing throbbed within him and his lips were stretching to limits he didn't know were possible. He allowed himself to relax for a moment, flinching when the Tyrant above him jerked his hips slightly followed by another deep growl. Megatron then began to move Optimus's head to and fro giving the young Prince an idea what he wanted from him. Once he got the idea Optimus began to move his head on his own sliding back and forth and hoping that those growls that the Tyrant were making meant he was enjoying it. In an attempt to make Megatron enjoy it even more he began to move his own glossa along the spike as it was thrusted in and out of his mouth. The moment he started to use it the Tyrant made a sudden loud growl and gripped the young Prince's head with both hands, forcing him to take the whole thing down his throat. the poor Prince gagged for a moment as he tried to readjust himself and he ended up gripping the dark hips of the Tyrant to keep his balance. Once he was able to continue he slide his glossa over again and began to move his head once more.

With the way Megatron began to growl and snarl, thrusting his hips and gripping the young Prince's head like that Optimus could only guess that he was nearing his own overload. His own grip on the Tyrant's hips tightened and his legs began to tremble out of fear and anticipation. Through the growlingof arousal Megatron looked down at the young Prince and purred using a deep tone.

'I want you to swallow every last drop my dear little Prince!' he snarled.

It didn't take a genius to know what that meant. The Young Prince braced himself and he prayed that he would be able to do it. He continued to lick and suck the hot and hard spike that was still pulsating within his mouth. The Tyrant began to buck his hips harder and more frequently meaning that his overload was drawing near so the young Prince could only hand on and hope that he would be able to swallow whatever was to come. Then at long last the Tyrant let out a deep moan, gripped the Prince's blue helm tightly and held him place whilst forcing his spike as far as it could go down his throat. Then he roared loudly and released his powerful overload into the Prince's mouth. Poor Optimus made a sudden gagging noise when his mouth started to fill with the white hot sticky liquid. He could barely contain it and some of it spluttered out of the corners of his lips. Quickly forcing himself to relax he began to swallow it. It tasted so thick yet bittersweet like some heated yogurt or something. There was so much it took him five mouth full swallows to consume it all. Megatron just gasped and shuddered as he emptied the last of his fluids into the Prince's mouth and allowed himself to bask in the afterglow of it. He removed his hands from the Prince's helm allowing him to pull back and relax his now aching jaw.

As Optimus slowly pulled away from the spike a couple of strings of saliva and cum trailed from his lips to the tip of the spike. They hung there for a few seconds before growing too heavy and disconnected from each other. The young Prince's jaw did indeed ache and he panted heavily as the whole experience made him feel hot for some reason. He never imagined that he would be doing something like this nor did he knew that it was making him feel this way. He felt hot, excited, dazed and desperate. He couldn't explain what it was he was feeling but it just felt so right. It felt so good. It felt like he opened a door into a forbidden but tempting realm of forbidden desires and he had no intention of leaving. After Megatron had recovered from his overlord he cupped the young Prince's chin and gently forced him to look up. He used his thumb to wipe away a small trail of cum that dribbled down his chin and smirked when he noticed how flustered the Prince was.

'I take you enjoyed that my dear little Prince?'

Optimus made a small gasp and then made a small nod.

'I-I...I did...' he panted.

Megatron smirked again and then pushed Optimus onto his back. The young Prince was a little startled but as the Tyrant began to maneuver between his legs and pull them apart he suddenly felt excited again. His face was heating up and turning from pale blue to a light shade of red. His legs trembled as Megatron held them in place and he almost bucked his hips when he felt the heat from that spike near his quivering port. Megatron could not help but chuckle as the once innocent Prince became a needy whore in need of sex.

'One moment you're acting like a high and mighty Iaconina Prince and now you lie beneath me like some slut who wants me to defile him in every way possible.'

The young Prince made a small whine but tried to regain control of his body.

'D-do you promise...that...that you w-will talk to my father...about p-peace? After all this..p-please?'

The Tyrant smirked and gripped the young Prince's hips as his spike neared the soaking wet and quivering port.

'Well let's just see how you preform...so far you have intrigued me...but it will take more than that to impress me.'

As Optimus tried to prepare himself for what was to come Megatron could not help but snicker. To be honest he was greatly impressed with what the Prince had done for him so far. He was actually looking forward to spending every eveing with him as his bride. He wanted him to bear him a great number of sons and keep him all to himself and hide him away from everyone else so he alone could admire his beauty. He lied to him just so he could see what he was really capable of. For his first time he was doing quite well and he couldn't wait to take his innocence from him.

The young Prince was trembling and he almost cried out when he felt the spike press against his port. He had idea what to expect and he was slightly afraid but a small part of him was excited. He just clutched the sheets beneath him and could only wonder what sensations were to come. The Tyrant himself could no longer hold back and he pushed his spike against the port. He gripped the blue hips tightly and gritted his teeth as he tried to force himself in. Optimus made a small whine and shook even harder as Megatron continued to push his spike into that soaking wet port. There was a size difference between them but the Tyrant believed that Optimus would be able to handle it. Biting down hard on his teeth and pulling the Young Prince towards him Megatron uttered a deep growl as he managed to push his spike into the port.

Optimus suddenly arched his back and his optics widened and went almost white. His mouth opened but no sound came out and his whole body tensed up as he felt the large piece of metal move into him. Megatron just hissed as the tight port clenched around his spike but continued to ease his way in. It was incredibly tight but the mixture of pain and pleasure was like an exotic drug he was already addicted to. His spike twitched within him and the tight walls continued to wrap themselves tightly around his throbbing member but he had no intention of pulling out.

'By the Gods you are so tight little Prince!' he growled as he managed to get his spike three thirds of the way in.

Whilst Megatron continued to ease his way into the tightness of his virgin port the Prince himself finally regained control of his voice and made a loud cry of either pain or pleasure. His port was being stretched to limits he knew never existed and more wonderful yet painful sensations went off within him. The large member moved deep within him and it rubbed against his highly sensitive walls setting off more explosive sensations within him. It felt incredibly good but at the same time incredibly painful. His grip on the sheets increased and he almost teared the soft material beneath him. His hips trembled in those black hands and his legs began to wrap themselves round the Tyrant's dark hips.

'O-oh...oh P-Primus...I-I...aahh...I ca- GAH!'

He made a sudden loud shriek once Megatron forced the rest of his spike in. The hot piece of metal pulsated within him as his walls tightened around in and he tried so desperate to adjust to it's size. He panted and gasped as he tried desperately to adjust to it and winced as Megatron suddenly moved within him.

'I'm going to enjoy claiming you as my own my dear little Prince,' he growled as he began to slowly thrust into him.

Optimus made a low cry as the spike began to move into him. It almost felt incredible to have that hot and pulsating member within him, moving along his sensitive walls and rubbing against sensor nodes that sent electrical waves of pleasure running through him. His cries became moans and his own hips began to buck against each thrust that the Tyrant administered upon him. He had the sudden urge to cry out words he wasn't sure he wanted to say in fear of angering the Tyrant. Saliva began to trickle down his chin and his body was heating up so fast he thought he was going to melt into a pool of growled as he continued to slowly thrust into the beautiful Prince below him. He just wanted to ram into him and hear him scream but the noises he was making and the way he bucked his own hips to meet his thrusts...he just wanted to take his sweet time with him.

'Did anyone ever tell you how beautiful you are when you're in the heat of passion?' he purred.

The young Prince was unable to answer but he continued to moan and buck against the spike that impaled him in a wonderful way. He was unable to think straight and he seemed to have forgotten why he was doing all this. All that he cared about was making whatever it was that was making him feel this good increase. He wanted to feel more, he wanted to explore further into this forbidden realm. He didn't care if it would cost him eternal damnation, he just wanted the Tyrant to devour his soul if it meant he could live forever with the sinful pleasure.

'I-I...ahhh...I w-want...ahhh...w-want...oooh...aah...w-want...'

Megatron could not help but snicker as Optimus tried to beg for something. Leaning down till his face was inches away from the young Prince's he trailed his glossa up his flustered cheeks which earned him another whimper of delight.

'Want do you want my dear little Prince?' he teased.

The young Prince made another loud whine and jerked his hips up against the Tyrant's hips. He couldn't seem to get the words he wanted to say out. He tried to get it across using his body but the Tyrant seemed to want to hear it from his own lips.

'I-I...I...ahhh...I w-want...oooh...m-m...ahhh...more...I want...m-more...'

Upon hearing those words the Tyrant suddenly grinned wickedly. He then leaned in and began to passionately kiss and nip at those delicious looking lips. Optimus made more muffled whimpers and whines as he tried to kiss back. He then used this opportunity to wrap his arms around the Tyrant's shoulders and tried to pull him closer. Megatron began to pick up the pace with his thrusts and began to devour the Young Prince with kisses and bites. He then hoisted him up till Optimus was now sitting on his lap allowing his spike to impale him deeper. The moment Optimus was positioned upon his lap the young Prince made a sudden cry of pleasure as the spike moved deeper within him. It was now poking at something within him that was making those shock waves of pleasure spread through his body faster and louder. He continued to grip the Tyrant's shoulders and tried to move his own hips up and down the spike. Megatron just watched a little amused.

'I see that you're getting the hang of this my dear little Prince,' he chuckled as he began to thrust up against the young Prince's hips.

'H-hard...aaah...AH...harder! P-Please...I-I...aaaah...I w-want...aah...harder!' wailed the young Prince.

Deciding to grant the Prince's wishes he suddenly grabbed his hips and began to pump his spike at an incredibly fast rate. As he did Optimus began to cry even louder and he could barely keep up with the powerful thrusts of the Tyrant. He began hitting that sensitive spot within him at a faster rate and every time he hit it, it sent more and more waves of pleasure rippling through him until it felt like a whirlpool of passion within him. He gasped with every thrust and his whole body nearly went limp. Megatron just continued to growl and snarl as he plowed deeper and deeper into the beautiful young Prince. His overload was so very, very close and he wanted to hear the delicious looking thing in his arms scream out his name as he unleashed his seed within him.

The moment he realized his overload was ready to explode he gripped Optimus's hips tightly and forced him down onto him hard. He then made a loud roar and unleashed his fluids into the young Prince's body. He held Optimus tightly as he emptied every single drop of his fluids into the beauty before him. The moment he did Optimus arched his back and cried out as once again the white hot liquid filled his body and set off more explosive sensations within him. It was like a volcano had just erupted within him and it just felt so beautiful and hot. His own overload was suddenly triggered and he screamed out in pure ecstasy.

'OOH...L-LORD MEGATRON!' he cried as he suddenly fell back into the Tyrant's arms.

The Tyrant made a low moan as he emptied the last of his fluids into the young Prince and shuddered once again. He then fell over and landed ontop of the Prince who had already passed out from exhaustion. As he began to cool down and tried to catch his breath he carefully rose up and pulled out of the Prince. As he did some of the fluids began to drip out and seep onto the silk sheets beneath them. The Prince was now fast alseep but he was still panting and his beautiful face was still flustered in a beautiful shade of light red. Even now he looked like the child of an angel and he felt honered that he took the first bite out of his forbidden fruit.

Panting heavily he laid next to him and drew him close. He stirred slightly but did not wake. Instead he unknowly snuggled up against the Tyrant and made a soft mewing noise. Megatron felt incredibly pleased and believed that he could spend eternity with the young Prince as his bride and never grow tired of him. He did fairly well for his first time and decided to at least speak with the King of Iaconia about peace. He could only imagine the shock expression he was going to show when he heard that his most beloved son had his innocence stolen and that he was to become the Tyrant's bride. In a way he was looking forward to it but for now he just wanted to rest. Pulling the young Prince even closer to him he gently kissed the top of his helm before falling into a satishfing slumber.

* * *

Two whole months had passed since peace was declared between the two kingdoms. For two whole months the people of both Kingdoms celebrated the long awaited peace with parties and fireworks. Two whole months since the young Iaconian Prince became the bride of the Tyrant of Kaonol. As young Optimus sat on the balcony looking at the impressive display of fireworks under the Kaonol sky he sighed with relief that he was able to live to see this day. He still remembered at the negotiations how his father almost jumped across the table to attack the Kaonol Emperor when he discovered that his most cherished son had agreed to become his bride in exchange for peace. Other agreements were made too but it was the fact that he was going to loose his favourite son that upsetted the good Iaconian King the most. Optimus then pulled his father away and told him that some things have to be sacrificed for the greater good. He told him that he did love him and he did want to see all his brothers and sister again but if they wanted peace it had to be this way.

King Ultra Magnus sighed heavily and placed a gentle kiss on his sons blue helm before telling him that he was wiser and braver than any Iaconian king. Although it broke his old and weary heart he knew that it had to be done for the sake of their Kingdoms. He then returned to the Emperor of Kaonol and agreed to his terms with a heavy heart. Once the truce was signed peace was declared and the joyful cries of the weary soldiers echoed across the valley. Optimus then said his farewells to his father and returned to Kaonol with Emperor Megatron to become his bride. The Tyrant decided to be a little compassionate and told the young Prince that once he bared him a child he could return home for three months to visit his family.

Now two months had passed and he started to show that he was now carrying. Since the Megatron had been rather careful around him and made sure that his every need was attended to. Even though he had not known him for very long Optimus had to admit that even though he was the Tyrant of Kaonol and a demon on the battlefield he was both kind and caring for him in his own unique way. Ever since that erotic evening on the berth the young Prince wasn't sure if he'd be able to look him in the optic again after feeling so embarrassed when he remembered how he acted. Megatron just laughed and said that it was rather cute how he acted about it. He may have been the violent terror of Kaonol but he was a decent husband and he could possibly be a good father to their child.

As he continued to watch the firework display he heard someone approh him from behind. Looking over his shoulder he saw that the Emperor of Kaonol had just entered and he placed a dark hand gently on his delicate shoulder. He looked tired but refused to admit it. Ever since peace was declared he had been very busy sorting out new laws and making sure his soildiers were well rewarded for their past comitment. He only had time to see his beautiful bride in the eveing time and in the morning when he awoke from a peaceful slumber. As he gazed down at his godsend bride he leaned down and pressed an audio up against his chassis where within his future heir was sleeping.

'So how is my darling little Prince coping with the carrying of my child?' he asked in a lazy tone.

Optimus rolled his optics. He always called him that even though he was no longer an Iaconian Prince but the bride of the Emperor of Kaonol. He guessed it was a habit he wasn't going to let go...not that he minded. Placing his blue hands onto of the silver helm that rested against his chassis he smiled sweetly.

'Your child is doing fine as am I thanks for asking.'

Megatron pulled away and then cupped Optimus by the chin and gently forced him to look up.

'You do realize that I want more than one child...my dear little Prince,' he purred.

Optimus blushed a little. He still couldn't get used to the extremely erotic evenings that he spent with the Emperor. Of course since he was carrying he did not touch him in fear it would hurt his child but as soon as Optimus gave birth to him he would drag him back to his chambers for some make up time. It wasn't that Optimus hated it. Megatron was a handsome mech after all...it was just that he was incredibly sensitive and he could never hold his cries of pleasure in. In a way he was looking forward to it but for now he just wanted to make sure his child came into the world safely.

'Oh don't worry...I'm sure our first child wouldn't want to live in a world without brothers and sisters he cannot play with.'

That seemed to make Megatron pleased and Optimus smiled sweetly up at him. As a gigantic explosion of fireworks erupted just outside their balcony Megatron suddenly pulled young Optimus up into a passionate kiss and purred sweetly into his audios,

'I will cherish you forever my dear little Prince.'

**END**

* * *

Finished! YAYZ! The ending was a little rushed I apoligize but I had an gigantic writers block ^^; Please reveiw!


End file.
